


Business and Pleasure

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Cara work together in Accounts Receivable. Sometimes, they do other things together that are more fun than work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

Kahlan was having a hard time figuring out whether her brand new promotion to Account Manager was supposed to be a good thing. Sure, her new cubicle was twice as big—and closer to the break room. Sure, the pay was a little better. But there was also a significant downside: managing more accounts than she ever knew existed, and dealing regularly with the upset owners of said accounts.

Her new location also planted her right next to a newer employee, one surly blonde named Cara Mason. She was not cut out for this work, as evidenced by the countless sighs and groans constantly wafting through the thin cubicle wall separating them. Kahlan had just gotten to know her and it wasn’t like they were friends outside of work, but she often wondered how long Cara would make it before she quit and found a new job. Maybe something that involved staring people down or beating them up. Maybe both.

Fresh from a particularly exasperating conversation with a client, Kahlan was lost in the rows and columns of numbers on her monitor when the phone rang, startling her and breaking her precious focus. Sighing, she answered. “Kahlan, Account Manager, how may I help you?”

“Yes, I have an _account_ ,” said the voice on the other end, “that needs to be _managed_.”

Kahlan rolled her eyes. Even if she hadn’t recognized her, the phone gave a clear echo of the voice from the next cubicle over. “Cara, I’m pretty sure you can manage your own account. Can you let me work? I need to get this TPS report done before lunch.”

Cara’s tone dropped to something lower, more sultry. “But you’re so _good_ at managing my account.”

God, that _voice_ she used. It was like cheating. Kahlan closed her eyes, clearing her throat to keep her own voice steady. “Copier room, five minutes. I’ll…look it over for you.”

Cara might not be Kahlan’s friend, but that didn’t mean they didn’t do favors for each other every now and then.

****

Threading her way through rows of cubicles, Kahlan kept her steps quick, not even hearing the clicking of keyboards and persistent ringing of phones that always filled the office. She was too focused on what was waiting for her at the end of the row, that wide-open door.

She’d barely stepped through when Cara closed it behind her, locking it with a decisive click. Then she drew the blinds down over the windows with all the urgency of a paranoid schizophrenic. Kahlan almost laughed. “What is _wrong_ with your sex drive?” she teased quietly. “Did you know it’s ten in the morning?”

Cara turned, and Kahlan wasn’t at all surprised to see a smirk on her features as she stalked toward Kahlan, hips swaying in dark slacks. “It’s not my fault you turn me on when you get all angry at people on the phone,” she purred. “Not my fault they put you _right_ next to me. I don’t do well with temptation.”

Kahlan licked her lips when Cara met her, and their mouths crashed together as they stumbled back entwined, pushing and pulling at each other until Cara’s ass hit and settled against the table in the middle of the small room. The blonde kissed like she talked and talked like she fucked: all hard edges and dominance, no time wasted. It always made Kahlan weak in the knees, the way Cara shoved her tongue between her lips like she didn’t see the point in kissing any other way. Cara felt Kahlan’s breasts through her shirt, teasing nipples through fabric until they were hard and sensitive, and Kahlan’s pulse raced ever quicker, her skin flushing hot with arousal.

Kahlan didn’t wait long before sliding down Cara’s body to her knees on the floor. She tugged harshly at the Cara’s slacks and quickly had them down to her knees, panties with them. Exhaling against Cara’s bare sex, she grinned at the resulting sharp breath above her. A hand found the back of Kahlan’s head, fisting the curls there, urging her closer.

Kahlan nipped at her inner thighs, tongue teasing everywhere but where Cara wanted. It was a dangerous game, teasing her like this—the office’s only copier was in this room, and the more time she wasted the less of a chance Cara would have to return the favor. But she really wanted to hear Cara beg, and Cara knew it.

She reached a hand up to cup Cara’s breast, slipping under her top and bra, squeezing and pinching as she pressed kisses to the narrow strip of stiff curls over her sex. Cara loosed that guttural sound, half annoyance and half arousal, that she always made before she caved. “Dammit, Kahlan,” she rasped, tightening her hold in her hair. “ _Please_.”

“Record time,” Kahlan murmured in satisfaction, and Cara just bucked her hips slightly, meaningfully. She opened her mouth, enveloping Cara’s sex with lips and tongue, and went to work, hands gripping Cara’s thighs like she was afraid of falling. Kahlan closed her eyes, enjoying the way Cara’s abdominals twitched, the way she could make the stoic blonde shudder and hiss with a small flick of her tongue. It wasn’t long before she had Cara right on the edge, ready to crash over. Then it was her tongue shoved deep, Cara’s body arching to let her, and there was a sharp gasp above her.

“Oh fuck,” Cara whispered furiously, caught in the spasm of her release. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Kahlan kissed at her slickened sex with languid strokes of her tongue as she came down—until Cara pulled her up, oversensitive, to taste herself on Kahlan’s lips. Cara tore away from the kiss only long enough to wriggle her pants back up, then she was pushing at Kahlan’s mouth with her own, urging her backwards with insistent hands on her hips.

Kahlan loosed a squeak of surprise when Cara lifted her suddenly, hands on her ass, to place her right on top of the copy machine. She winced, of course—not only was it an embarrassing sound but they had to be quiet doing this. Cara gave no indication of caring, wordlessly pushing Kahlan’s skirt up to her hips. She pulled her panties aside and Kahlan placed her legs over Cara’s shoulders, spreading her thighs helpfully.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kahlan moaned softly, the very first touch of Cara’s hot tongue threatening to steal her control. “Oh God.”

“You taste so fucking good,” Cara breathed out, spreading Kahlan open with delicate fingers. The copier creaked and complained under her as Kahlan’s hips began to roll slightly, unable to keep still against Cara’s delving tongue. Her orgasm built with embarrassing quickness, but in her defense Cara was _really_ good at this and it wasn’t like they weren’t in a hurry here. Besides, trying to hold back an orgasm when Cara was fucking her was like trying to stop a runaway freight train.

Soon Cara’s lips closed right where Kahlan wanted her, sucking hard, and she came, hand slapping the machine’s surface beside her in search of purchase. It was small and short, over before she knew it, but she was still left panting a little, somehow feeling no less sated. Cara wiped her mouth with her hand, flashing her a rare grin as Kahlan slid off of the copier.

The women fixed themselves up in silence, and no sooner had Kahlan finished adjusted her cleavage than the doorknob shook. She darted across the room to open the door while Cara quickly pressed the copy button, the machine immediately coming to life with its whirring and humming.

“Richard,” Kahlan said in surprise. “Do you need something?”

“I need the copier,” replied Richard, sidling suspiciously into the room with a folder in hand. “Why was it locked? Why are the blinds down?”

“We were going over a couple private accounts,” Cara said smoothly. “Sensitive information. You understand.”

“Really? Whose?”

“ _Private_ accounts, Richard,” said Kahlan.

“Probably above your pay, anyway,” Cara drawled.

Richard frowned at Kahlan. “But I get paid more than her,” he protested, nodding at Cara. “She’s only been here a month.”

Kahlan cleared her throat, eyes darting mischievously to the blonde. “I’ve given Cara…special _access_ , to a certain account of mine.”

Cara nodded, a hand on her hip. “And believe me,” she added smugly, “you will never _see_ either of these particular accounts, much less _manage_ them.” From the copier she lifted a small stack of paper at him meaningfully, likely blank. Kahlan left the room before she started laughing.

****

“We need a new place.” Kahlan set her chin in her hand, settling the phone in the crook of her neck. “But the break room would be even worse. Any ideas?”

There was silence on the other end as Cara paused in thought. She heard the blonde’s chair creaking as it swiveled back and forth a few feet away. “Janitor’s closet?”

Kahlan wrinkled her nose. “Ew, no.”

“Bathroom?”

“Cara!” Kahlan spluttered. “I am _not_ …managing your account in the bathroom. That’s gross.”

“Yeah, well, you do know you’ve never successfully said no to me, right?”

Kahlan hung up, crossing her arms. She hated that she could still clearly hear Cara huffing back laughter.


End file.
